


Rude Awaking..

by Goodsause



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Walking In On Someone, neko kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodsause/pseuds/Goodsause
Summary: Kenma invites Hinata to play some games. But Kuroo has other plans.





	Rude Awaking..

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time making a lemon and a fanfic so if I suck.. don’t get mad.

 It was a long day for Kenma. First, he had to go to school. Then he had to go to practice. THEN he had to do his homework. Lucky for him he had some free time to spare, so he had invited Hinata to play some games with him.

But, he also invited his lovey boyfriend Kuroo over to do... "things" with him.  
"H-hey Kuroo..." Kenma said on his little phone. "Hello babe. You what do you need?" And Kenma, being the little horny teenager, he is, asked him a sexual question. "I... um feel a bit... um."  
"Horny?" Kuroo knew that his lover would felt this way because he had been acting like this all day. "Y-yeah.... you guessed it..." "Want me to come over"? Kenma slightly blushed at those words knowing that if he did come over it would get loud.  
"Umm s-sure."  
"Ok then. Let finish what I'm doing, and then I'll come by hmm?" It was music to his ears when he heard that.  
Kuroo was still at practice, taking a quick break, so when he was done practicing it would be sunset.  
Kuroo's practice session was about to continue and he had to hang up "Imma 'bout to continue my practice when I'm done I'll come by sound like a plan to you?" "Sure, that does sound good." "Ok then I'll see you soon babe" "Bye babe" As soon he hanged up the doorbell ringed. "Hmm that must be Hinata."  
As Kenma opened the Hinata started to be quite the talkative one. "HEYYY KENMAAA!!" "H-hey Hinata. Can you not be so loud?" Hinata facial expressions changed quickly. "Oh sorry. So, what do you wanna play first?"

**TIME-SKIP**

  
There was a knock at the door and the two boys did not expect that.  
"Who's that?" "Ah, it must Kuroo." As Kenma walked to the door he soon realized that he invited him for his personal reasons but it was too late as he already let him in. "Hey babe~" Kuroo said in his usual low seductive voice. He was good at that, being so sexy. Kenma blushes a little. "H-hey Kuroo."  
Oh, hello Kuroo-kun! Kuroo couldn't hear where the high-pitched voice sound was coming from, then he looked at the couch noticing the fluffy haired boy. Oh, hello Hinata. I didn't expect to see you here. "Me and Kenma were just playing video games". As Hinata continued rambling Kuroo looked at Kenma with the look of lust in his eyes signifying what he wanted.

Kenma knew what had triggered him to have such a tone. He knew that he would stay at home tomorrow because he would get such a pounding from the crow haired man.

"So Kenma?" Kuroo began to speak. "Why don't I fulfill your request, Hmm?"  
"I mean I would love it but... Hinata is here, and if he hears us..."  
Speaking of Hinata, he was still talking about how he was better at Kenma at video games.

"Uhhh guys?" Hinata asked questioning why they were doing the typical lovey-dovey stuff. "Can you do this somewhere else?" Kuroo, once again doing his devious smirk, answered his question. Ohoho, good idea little birdie.. Kenma?

And so Kenma had no choice but to go with his boyfriend, after all he did want this.

**Little Birdie?!**

 

"I uh... got something for you.." Kenma said having a little treat for his master, pulling out a set of cat ears from his book bag. "Ohoho? You got this for me?" "Mhmm" Kuroo was fascinated about the new object that his boyfriend wanted to show him. "Do you like it?" Kenma said reluctantly. And then Kuroo got up to to the younger boy and whispered in his ear, "I Can't wait to wreck you wearing that~." Kenma shivered knowing that those words he said were going to be a reality. As Kuroo took off his clothes, Kenma looked down at his boxers, where his thick, erect member jumped out at him.  
"W-wow.. Your huge.." "Yeah I know." Kenma knew what to do with it but he was a bit nervous at first but, he went on and started to suck. "Yeah kitty just like that.." Kenma looked up at his master wanting to know if he had pleased him, and he surely did.  
Kuroo tugged at the little cat ears that Kenma had wore on his head. "I could always get used to this" Kuroo arched his back over to the bed where Kenma had to catch his breath for just a little bit then went back to work on Kuroo's cock. "Mghh I don't know how you keep this thing in your pants, it's so big!" Kuroo chuckled at the boy's flattering remarks at his member, and speaking of which. "I'm about to cum kitten~''  
When Kenma heard those words, he immediately pulled out his member. "Woah.. why did you stop?!"  
''I don't wont to swallow your cum. It's disgusting" Kenma said. He probably thought he might get sick from that. "You don't have to. J-just make me cum please!'' Kenma let of a sigh, just letting whatever that's going to happen, happen.  
"I'm about to..."  
"Then do it~" As soon as Kuroo released his hot steamy liquid, Kenma quickly pumped his boyfriend's member, getting the substance in his mouth. "I thought you didn't want it in your mouth.'' "I decided to let it slide"  
In unrelated news, do you remember were Hinata was? Well, he was so focused on beating Kenma's video game he gave him, He didn't hear the noises Kuroo was making  
"I will beat this game if its the last thing I thing I do!"  
Meanwhile back to where we were, Kenma got on all fours, getting ready to get what he had bargained for. "Ok, you ready for this?" Kenma nods his head as he prepares himself holding on to his pillow.  
Kuroo slammed his member inside Kenma's tight hole. As Kenma felt the massive member inside him he had nothing else to do but clutch on to his pillow and hold tight, because the ride was getting started. "Gentle!" Kenma shouted. Kuroo didn't want to hurt his lover so he went and took it slow. "Sorry I'll go slow for you." The room was filled with noises of delight and comfort as Kenma shouted various words such as "Oh yes! Kuroo don't sto-AH!"  
But then outside the bedroom was Hinata, he sat in the living room worried because he heard sounds coming from the bedroom. He didn't want to disturb them but he was worried that his friends were in danger. As soon as Kenma realized that Hinata was in the living room he completely panicked. "K-Kuroo wait!" Kuroo stopped thinking that his boyfriend was hurt.  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" "No it's just that.. Hinata is in the living room, I don't want him to hear us" That remark gave him a slap right on the butt. Then Kuroo went down to his ear and said, "I could care less about Hinata, right now I'm focused on your pretty ass~'' Kenma whined but then just dealt with it and said: "Ok, just be gentle."  
So they went a little bit slow but it was still to fast for him.  
Hinata sneaked upstairs to figure out what was going on in the room, so he tiptoed up the stairs and took a deep breath, and then opened the door.  
"Guys? Are you Oka-WOAH!"  
The room was filled with shock. Kenma didn't know what to do, but his master however did.  
"Well hello Hinata. Nice of you to join us." Hinata was very confused of what was happening. He didn't know when to run or to stay.  
"Woah! You and kenma..oh."Kuroo then stuck a finger inside Kenma's asshole and made a "v" sign with his fingers and stuck his tongue out. "Ah! Kuroo-san... thats so nasty!" Kuroo approached the orange haired boy very calmly but Kenma was not happy with his presence.  
"Huh? Kuroo-San, what are you doing?" "Just making you feel comfortable." "You wanna help kitty?"  
Kenma was so nervous having sex with Kuroo, but doing it with Hinata? That would be to much work for the little kitty. "Um... o-ok.." Kenma approached the little birdy and started to touch his chest while kissing his neck. "Does it feel good Hinata-kun?" Hinata could only reply with moans of pleasure and nodded his head while kissing Kuroo tenderly. "Come Hinata, let's destroy this kitty." Kenma started to get on the bed next to Kuroo and then, Hinata walked over to the bed got on his knees near Kenma.  
"Um... what should I do..." Kuroo pointed at Hinata's shorts and then pointed to Kenma's mouth. Hinata was confused at first but then he realized what he meant by that. Hinata slowly took off his shorts and then his erect member smacked Kenma in the face. "S-Sorry..." Kenma rolled his eyes and started to suck on Hinata's cock, then Kuroo started to slide his own member inside his tight hole. "Kenma-kun.. feels good..." Said Hinata, this was his first time getting sucked off by anyone, since he's the one that gives head. Hinata then started to touch himself feeling a bit needy.  
Kuroo was going hard and aggressive with the kitty setter, wanted to make him feel as good as possible. The room was filled with grunts, moans and the sound of skin slapping was so damn sexy.  
"Ah... Kuroo-Kun... I'm going to explode..."  
"Shit.. me too.." The two boys were about to reach their limit and Kenma was ready for it. He was ready for the mess he's about to get on his body.  
"Ah.... Fuck!"  
"Kenma-Kun!"  
A shoot of steamy hot liquid filled up Kenma so much. He was so weak and exhausted when his boyfriend and Hinata filled him up so nicely.

  
"You guys alright?" Kuroo questioned? Both of the boys responded with a head nod and a "Mhm." Kuroo was hoping that this wasn't to much for them.

"It got in my hair. But its ok.." Kenma added knowing how it will dry off. "Wow. So this is what you guys do huh?" Kuroo chuckled at the words Hinata said and replied with, "Yeah.. If you did it with Kageyama, you would understand."

"I-I would never do it with him!"

"Sure you would birdy." Hinata never had been embarrassed in his life so he just threw a pillow at Kuroo and hid his face under the covers. Kuroo took a deep sigh and tried to make out with Kenma in which he succeed And told him, "Next time I'll lock the door."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed. Follow me on insta @slutty_kuroo


End file.
